


big things come to those who earn it

by funkietowns



Series: i write sins not tragedies! [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns





	big things come to those who earn it

Yixing has a big heart, a big, beautiful bright smile, and big guns. But this isn’t the only thing that’s big, no. Yifan gazes at him as he stands completely bare from head to toe—save his tight briefs—revealing every single centimeter of his skin. His eyes run down Yixing’s body, from his alluring neck, to his prominent collarbones, his built chest to his rosy nipples, his abdomen, to the very tantalizing v-line that’s hidden by the last piece of clothing on his body—Yifan devours each and every little detail. He’s completely speechless, blood boiling in ardent arousal and pure desire to take him then and there because the sight is too provocative—and Yixing, he smirks knowingly. All it takes is a swipe of his wet tongue across his bottom lip for one of Yifan’s hands to grip on his hip. His fingertips subtly scratch at the annoying cloth that keeps him from tasting Yixing’s cock, but Yixing hasn’t given approval to have them removed just yet. Yifan refuses to whimper or beg, but he doesn’t think he can wait too long.

He needs this.

“May I, master?” His voice is rough at first, dying down into a soft question. He looks up at Yixing from where he sits, a sight which the standing man finds quite exhilarating. He enjoys knowing he has Yifan on edge—and quite literally, he loves the sight of Yifan on the edge of the bed, the feeling of his deathly grip on one hip, the way he drags his fingertips along his briefs, as if they’re attempting to scratch off the thin fabric that’s left. Yixing’s growing arousal isn’t fooling Yifan, and if anything, he’s well aware that begging a few more times would leave _him_ a complete mess. Without further ado, Yixing leans down to press a tender kiss on Yifan’s puckered lips, to which the man responds by leaning forward for something more intimate, but is instead turned down when Yixing pulls away. He frowns, but his expression lightens up the moment Yixing grabs at his own larger hands, guiding them to the front of his briefs so he can remove them on his own.

Yifan doesn’t wait a second longer.

It doesn’t take any sort of skill, it doesn’t take time, it just takes one strong tug for his briefs to be pulled down mid-thigh. Yifan comes face to face with what else is big: Yixing’s dick. Yixing’s erection grows firm and long, curving just slightly, the tip already so red it leaks beads of pre-come. At the sight, Yifan swallows down saliva, obvious hunger, the taste of blood because he’s bitten his lip hard enough. He looks up at Yixing with a needy expression, the way he gives a rough but short pull to bring Yixing’s hips closer to his face speaking far louder than anything he’s said or done all day. And Yixing, he finds this absolutely sexy, the way he’s pulled closer without warning, how it causes his heart to skip a beat. One hand rests on Yifan’s shoulder for balance, while the other comes up to his hair, petting it as he whispers, “Yes, you may.”

Yixing doesn’t think Yifan’s ever been so quick to take cock at an affirmative. He has no time to breathe in slowly—a loud gasp leaves his mouth before he exhales shakily at the sensation of Yifan’s warm mouth surrounding his pulsing cock. His hips instantly stutter forward, but Yifan’s firm hold is what keeps them in place from moving any further. He takes him in deep, not for a second allowing the man to relish in any form of teasing. He wants this fast, the taste of cock, saliva, semen intermixing on the flat of his tongue, imperceptibly slipping down his throat so to alert his gag reflex—there’s no time for teasing, but just enough stalling to savor the flavors he can suck out of Yixing.

And Yixing, he loves it all too much. The sloppiness, the harshness, the way in which Yifan’s teeth graze against his shaft _up and down_ , _up and down_ ; he finds satisfaction in the thought that at any given moment, Yifan could slip, fuck up and hurt him, and he’d have to punish him for it. The thought thrills him, excites him to the point where he feels the nearing of his climax—

He snaps the moment Yifan takes him in balls deep; his mouth falls agape at the pleasurable sensations, tongue running over his pink lips before his teeth catch his lower lip between them. He yelps when Yifan's lower teeth graze a little too hard against his painfully swollen balls; Yixing’s hands slide to the back of Yifan’s neck, fingernails digging deep into the skin there, just enough for it to hurt. It’s only the beginning of a very necessary punishment. Yifan whimpers around his cock, specifically the moment Yixing pushes at the back of his head so his face is closer and closer to his crotch. He stops until he feels Yifan’s mouth surrounding his entire thickness, inclusive constricting and sucking his balls. Yixing only remembers how much of a cockslut Yifan is when he’s finally settled down on his knees, sucking him off like the good sub he needs to be.

By now, it’s become difficult for Yifan to breathe, but he manages to keep up even as tears are forming at the corners of his eyes. There’s no time for pauses—he sucks vigorously, he swallows eagerly, and repeats it all over again to have the taste of Yixing’s precome on the very tip of his tongue. Every now and then he’s glancing up at his master, catching him with his lips parted, and his head tilted back in pure bliss. He looks sexy, and sounds undeniably irresistible when he moans or groans a suppressed _fuck_. His chest heaves, his adam’s apple bobs with each swallow, and his lower stomach tenses the harder Yifan hollows his mouth around his cock. Slowly, Yixing’s hips begin to move on their own, face fucking Yifan until he’s a grunting mess, until his eyes are shut tightly, and his face is slightly flushed but not dangerously pink. Yixing’s all but quiet, inhaling sharply as his release comes closer and closer and—

Yifan gags around his thick come. He feels it slipping past the corners of his mouth. He salivates for it and quickly releases Yixing’s cock to lick and lap at any of the lost deliciousness he finds oh so sacred. He collects droplets and thin strings of come, savoring each one like the last.

Yixing watches him with a pleased expression. He rubs at the back of Yifan’s neck, soothing the half crescent marks his nails had previously dug into his sensitive skin. “You’re so good,” he whispers, cracking a tired smile. “You took your punishment so well and earned your reward.”

By now Yifan is standing on his legs, grinning when in a few steps he has Yixing cornered against the wall. “And when don’t I?”

With this, he has Yixing bursting into a fit of laughter. Although he looks and sounds absolutely beautiful, Yifan quickly shuts him up when he presses their lips together, skillfully kissing him. And Yixing, he kisses back slowly, savoring the taste of himself on Yifan’s lips. He nips at the pink flesh of his bottom lip before pulling away for a better look at his face. “Let me guess, you earned that too?”

Yifan doesn’t need to answer, so he opts for kissing him once more before dragging him back onto the bed for a much deserved round of their usual fights for dominance.


End file.
